polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Indonesiaball
Indonesiaball '''is the largest countryball in Southeast Asia. He is also one of the founding members of ASEANball union. He is Netherlandsball's former adoptive son, and has lots of territorial disputes with his neighbours. Sejarah (History) Indonesiaball is descended from 1ball, and his father was Kingdom of Javaball (And several other kingdoms). In the 1600s, he was born and adopted shortly after by Dutch Republicball, who changed his name to Netherlandsball. By 1900, he had become Netherlandsball's richest adoptive son, then named Dutch East Indiesball. However, in 1942, The Ridiculous and stupid Kawaii Japanball invaded and anschlussing him and all his neighbours. He left in 1945, but Dutch East indies ball had enough of being controlled. So in 1945, he started fighting his adoptive father and his ally UKball for independence, achieved officially in 1949. After he became of independents, he changed his name to Indonesiaball. Indonesiaball started to buildings economy but crazy shit is of happens, there is a lot of wars and seperatist scum and commie problem. And the anschluss intergration of West Papuaball, he also of doings "commie removal ops". In 1967 he is of doings "new order" mode, Indonesiaball can into lot of monies from USAball and he anschlussed intergrated East Timorball. The new order was a prosperous time for Indonesiaball,his economy grew and in 1984,he dosen't need to buy rice from his neighbours because he can into self-sufficient(back then),and shit just got better untill this happened changed his life forever... 1997 worst time for Indonesiaballs' life. Economy gone shit, riots that full of angry students, killings of Chinese-Indonesianballs really make him stressed. And he is of forced to release East Timorball because the rest got angry about that. Now, he is in the "Reformation" era, repairing his goverment, building a better economy, removing all corruption, stopping the flood and smog, removing drug seller, and make sure that Wi-Fi is located everywhere for being a better Indonesiaball.Right now Indonesiaball wants to return to his former glory during the new order era but with freedom.Maybe it will never happen SOMEDAY... Informasi(Information) Indonesiaball is a country-ball that have red (formerly dark red) and white area on skin. What is making different between Indonesiaball from Polandball or Monacoball is the Peci. ''Peci is a kebab black hat (sometimes with yellow stripes) on Indonesiaball, derived from the fact that Indonesia have biggest kebab population ever. Even more kebab than in Europe. Indonesiaball is distant relatives of Malaysiaball and Tringapore. Or sometimes, he wear a yellow NDESO a.k.a KAMPUNGAN rice hat like 1ball wear. He have lots of resources but he can sometimes ban other countryballs from taking it. He hates when his neighbours(and Chinaball)steal fish from his waters. He is also '''VERY' defensive of his borders and likes to destroy boats that illegally entered his sea In East Timor, Indonesia can even into remove HUE and Canuck before, during and after the new millenium started. Last year he cannot into Imgur and reddit because of a program called "Internet Positif",But now Imgur and reddit have into unbanned. Then in 2015, reddit is banned again. Cara Menggambar (How to Draw) To draw Indonesia ball is GAMPANG BINGITS.... as anschlussing Timor draw Polandball or Monacoball: 1. Draw the ball. 2. Make a red divider in the middle, then fill the upper half with red. 3. Draw the eyes. 4. DON'T FORGET TO DRAW PECI OR RICE HAT! Hubungan(Relationships) Teman dulu dan Sekarang (Friends past and present) *Sovietball - Thanks for weapons.Except for that time since 1967 , Spasibo Tovarishch *Russiaball - Weapon dealer's son. Not Liek Pagogo lah! But yuor animation is better than Japanball Anime Hentai. Invite Me to Victory Parade , plox .... *Japanball - We both likes Kawaii. (also remove mantou) BUT WITH TENTACLES ''EVERYWHERE! REMOVE SUSHI RAPIST! REMEMBER 1943! Aaahhh .... Iie ~ Ikeh Ikeh Kimochi Yamete Kudasai ~ Notice Me S-SENPAI ...Baka !!!.GIB investments plox. *Malaysiaball - (Rival and brother) Gib our maid work but if he torture maids,NO MAIDS FOR YUO!.(Still brothers and like exchange studens and share the same language)And of likings my music industry *Tringapore - Oy Tetangga ! Thanks for medical treatment. Kami juga Turut Berduka ! Part-time employer,AND A CLAY STEALER *.Netherlandsball- Why don't you apologize? Are you smoking weed!?! But relatively good adoptive father, I guess. * Kingdom of Javaball- Father. **Majapahitball - Hindu grandpa **Srivijayaball - Buddhist grandpa **Mataram-Sultanateball - Kebab grandpa **SamuderaPasaiball - Kebab grandma **Kutaiball - Our grandgrandgrandgrandgrandpa * Mongoloidball- Ancestor. **1ball - Our ancestor that teach us how into rice and kawaii *Palestineball - Must defend our kebab brother! Defend from Zionishit !!! *Arabballs - I'm a big fan of those guys! Fellow kebab brothers!(still no maids for yuo Saudi WAHHABI balls) *Armeniaball and Greeceball - Thanks for visiting! (brothers!) *Surinameball - Javanese brother. Can into Dangdut Pantura and campursari too ! *Madagascarball - Far away brother, or something like that. *Nigeriaball - They can into Indomie! *And practically any countryball except Indiaball, Israelcube, Chinaball or even Malaysiaball. Indonesiaball can into friends! * Australiaball: REMOVE SPY AND EVIL PIRATE! Coral Sea of glorious Indonesian Sea! Remove kangaroo! (still he's a good friend by gib me aid after tsunami)' AND STOP RANTING ABOUT EXECUTIONS!!! DASAR ASUTRALIA !!!!.But gib cow plox... ** Papua New Guineaball: ALAMAK! PNG Born from Pirates! '''ANSCHLUSS!!!!!!!! ** Christmas Islandball: YA AMPUN! Berani betul si Australia ni! Kena dapatkan Pulau Natal lepas ni! ** Cocosball: WAAA! Berani betul si Australia ni! Kena dapatkan Cocos lepas ni! Enemies *Indiaball - BALINESE HINDUS BEST HINDUS!!! And gib Nicobar Islands clay. *Israelcube - Hancurkan! Heretic! YAHUDI YANG SALAH, LAGI DIPERSALAHKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Save fellow kebab brother Palestineball!! Remove Capitalist Fascist Satanist Jews !!!! *Turkeyball - Kamu, kamu udah berteman dengan orang Zionis dan membunuh banyak orang Yunani dan Armenia, DASAR GAK BERGUNA!!!! KAMU UDAH HANCURKAN AGAMA ISLAM!!!!!!!!! Hormatikan Kristen!!!!! (You, you became friends with the Zionists and killed many Greeks and Armenians, huh? YOU'RE SO HOPELESS!!!! YOU DESTROYED THE ISLAMIC RELIGION!!!!!!!!!! Respect Christianity!!!!!) *Malaysiaball - Stop claiming my clay and culture! OR ELSE, I'LL FORCE YUO TO GIB SAWARAK CLAY and anschluss yuo and will make yuo slave ! *'Chimerica' **USAball (after coldwar) - Stop stealing my oil, you imperialist bastard! Apa kau sudah gila, hah!?!* (*"Have you gone mad!?!") (Best friend thou,used to rely monies from USAball) ** Chinaball - HAIYA'AAAHHHHH, TAK BERGUNA! STAY AWAY FROM NATUNA!!!' (Likes buying shit from China, though. And prefer call him "Tiongkok") ***Taiwanball - Not you, Taiwan. Remember when Papa Holland colonized the north of your clay? Anyway, we'll sent our best students into you. ***Indonesian-Chineseball - Not yuo too. Yuo are my beloved brother. Btw, gib angpao plox. * ISISball - YUO ARE NOT KEBAB ! NO THREATINGS INTO INDONESIA!! TERORIS BIADAB, KAMPRET!!! GANYANG ISIS!!!! TERORIS PANTEK !!! REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE!!!! * Australiaball - PLEASE STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT EXECUTIONS!!! DRUGS DESTROY LIFE!!! Koin untuk ASUtralia !!! DON'T CARE ABOUT YUOR BOYCOTTING TOURISM TO BALIBALL!!! Gak Penting (Not So Important) Other *East Timorball - You ungrateful brother!, why do you leave me ?(well it's for my own good...) *Polandball - Me not smelly stupid Polland! They of stealings flag!!! REMOVE CONFUSING!,(WHY HE CANNOT INTO ORIGINAL FLAG!?). ( His name is being a name of an airport in indonesia ) *Monacoball - Me not Monaco either! They of stealings flag! *Vaticanball - Please visit us, Pope. Yuo not visiting us since 1989. Remember 2% of Indonesia is Catholic. Provinsi (Provinces) Please of help expanding and adding caption plox These are Indonesiaball's sons, at first there are only 8, but, Indon likes chopping them one by one (by adding provincial borders between them) so now there are 34 provinces (35 if East Timor still Indon clay). Sadly, he sometimes forget to gib monies to some (actually A LOT) of his sons (Javaballs and Sumateraballs and Baliball can into monies while others are still irrelevant). Despite being given,some of them end up in corruption. Sumatera Land of Kebab, Rendang, and begal And Angkot Modification *Acehball - Ujung Indonesia . Likes Kebab so much,,can into strict sharia and tsunami,ALSO CAN INTO BEST WEED (also make food with weed) *North Sumateraball - PARGABUS HO , PIDONG !!! Bah , Likes palm oil so much and can into new airport ! HORAS BANGSO BATAK !!!! TUAK !!!<< Bataknese Vodka *West Sumateraball - Onde Mande Tusde Wednesde Thursde Fraide Sate,dek ? Makes good Rendang , Satay and Angkot Modification! 'Rang Rantau Stronk ! *Riauball - Also into palm oil but likes but like to burn forest for it, also where smog comes from (also Malaysian palm oil companies burn forest there) * Riau Islandsball - Kami Orang Tetangga Tringapore lah .. Batam Clay can into liek Scorpio , lah... And Jangan Cari Pasal sama Anak Regata !!! MEREKA BEGAL ! ''' *Jambiball - Kebab also here. Unknown and undiscovered land *Bengkuluball - Smelly but beauty Rafflessia available here! *South Sumateraball - Submarine (Pempek) Is My Food lah ... If yuo don't eat .... '''I'll kick yuor butt at the top op Ampera Bridge !!! *BangkaBelitungball - Homeland of timah (tin) *Lampungball - Can into coal, natural gas, and elephant conservation liek Thailand does. ALSO WHERE BEGAL CAME FROM Java Most populated island. Too many population. And wants to gib population to other island. Jancuk yuo immigrant *Bantenball - Always protect Rhinos!!! *Jakartaball - My richest son but is of hating sea and traffic jams,very smoggy. Have a dream about being nice, anticorrupt, and not into flood and trash. Also a bit arrogant but can into cleaning corruptors *West Javaball - Aya-aya wae atuh akang ........Son that likes selling clothing too much *Central Javaball - Can into best batik. Likes Lunpia and Borobudur. And he can into his own Polan! *Jogjaball - Last kingdomball(only rule province) in Java ! Jogja Istimewa ! Anschluss Surakarta Mataram *East Javaball - JANCUK KABEH !!!! Can Into MISUH-est Province , Cuk !,his son,Surabayaball can into cleanest city , Cuk ! CANNOT INTO VISITING DOLLY FOREVER , CUUUUUUUUKKK !' ' **Maduraball - Selling a best Sate and Karapan Sape but cannot into defending Shi'ist Kalimantan Nearest to my brother,also beheaders of maduraballs and treeshaggers *NorthKalimantanballs - Newborn son *WestKalimantanballs - Can into equator *CentralKalimantanballs - Malay's lost airplane found around his sea. Why always he ??? *SouthKalimantanballs - Likes Barito Putra FC so much *EastKalimantanballs - Oil available here. Sunda Kecil (Little India Sunda) Almost no kebab there, but can into tourism. *Baliball - Son that can into tourist monies. Best Hindu *EastNusaTenggaraballs - Almost no Kebab there. Always being chased by Komodo.Can into colour changing lake *WestNusaTenggaraballs - Have beautiful Senggigi Beach. Sulawesi Can into weird shaped island *NorthSulawesiballs - Many beauty sea. Visit Bunaken plox. (Also where the jews are hiding) *Gorontaloballs - Many Kebab *CentralSulawesiballs - Just visit him. *WestSulawesiballs - Second newest son *SouthSulawesiballs - Makassar Stronk! *SouthWestSulawesiballs - Beware of Anoa Land of Sagu Maluku Islands and Papua Almost no kebab at all *NorthMalukuballs - North Maluku many beauty too! Visit plox! *Malukuballs - Ambon manise! *West Papuaballs - Likes sagu and Raja Ampat very much. Want freedom * Papuaballs - only provinceballs that can into snow pace ! ("eternal" snow),better anschluss this PNG idiot Quotes (Bukan Kata Mutiara)Category:Southeast AsiaCategory:ASEANCategory:KebabCategory:Dim Sum RemoverCategory:Gefilte Fish RemoversCategory:Russian HatersCategory:AsiaCategory:CatholicCategory:ProtestantCategory:OrthodoxCategory:Burger RemoversCategory:Ching ChongCategory:Juden-KebabCategory:NeutralCategory:Remove TulipCategory:Former HUE RemoversCategory:Canuck RemoversCategory:Former Canuck RemoversCategory:Dim Sum Removers Indonesiaball speaks in Bahasa Indonesia, Broken English, and local language. These quotes below are dominated by Bahasa Indonesia. Some of them are Javanese, or likely bad Javanese. And the other is Bataknese, Padangnese, Balinese, etc. * "Wkwkwkwkwk" * "Ndeso" * "Pidong!" * "Om Swastiyastu" * "Slengekan Kali Ko Nyah!!!" * "KANTUIK GADANG !" * "Diamput" * "Bapak Mana Bapak !!!" * "SaveHajiLulung" * "titikduave" :v * "Pargabus (Liar) !!!" * "Onde Mande..." * "Pantek!" * "Kampret!!" * "Me not Poland!" * "Gib Independence , Netherlandsball " * "Rendang, zhe tastiest fud!!" * "Indomie is of Pride!" * "Djantjoek!" (old spelling) "Jancuk!" (new spelling) * "Gib Northern Indon" * "Stop stealings my culture , Malingsia" * "Thx" * "Y" * "G" * "Nggak" (No) * "Red China MADMAN!" * "Coeg" * "Asu (Dog), Kirik , Cannis Familiaris lan Sebangsane termasuk Bangsa GGS " * "Suwe" * "Kambing" * "Bangsat lo ya!" * "... njiiiiir" * "Kepo lu" * "Akakakakak" * "Nyesek" * "Sakit nya tuh disini" * "Disitu Terkadang Saya Merasa Sedih" * "Nyahahaha" * "Wakakakak" * "Maju mundur cantik..." * "Koin untuk ASUtralia" * "Kontol!!!" * And many Misuh (swearing) sentence ... Galeri Foto - Gallery Xc3wvPg.png 350CQCc.png CFJUL1Z.png You mad...agascar?.png A Tale of Four Islands (Java, Bali, Timor and Papua).png What happens in Asia.png UaQbFCy.png If polandball was school.jpg 1480659_274061496087167_576956395_n.png S2E6.jpg|Dat Hat Indonesia...|link=http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Recon's_CountryBall_Comics_Showcase Links *Facebook page Category:Southeast Asia Category:ASEAN Category:Kebab Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Russian Haters Category:Asia Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Burger Removers Category:Ching Chong Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Neutral Category:Remove Tulip Category:Former HUE Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Former Canuck Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:D8 Category:Buddhist Category:Modern Countryball Category:Hindu Category:Red White Category:Vodka remover Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Timor